Bebe Rexha
) Brooklyn, New York, US|gender = Female|nicknames = Bebe|genres = Pop, EDM, R&B|occupation = Singer-songwriter, record producer|years active = 2010 – present}}Bleta "Bebe" Rexha (Albanian pronunciation: ɾɛd͡ʒa; born August 30, 1989) is an American singer, songwriter and record producer. She is best known for various collaborations, such as "Meant to Be" featuring Florida Georgia Line, "Me, Myself & I" with G-Eazy, "In the Name of Love" with Martin Garrix, and "Hey Mama" with David Guetta, Nicki Minaj, and Afrojack. She also wrote songs that were given to other high-profile artists, such as the Eminem hit "The Monster" featuring Rihanna, songs for Selena Gomez, and songs for and Nick Jonas, among others. In 2015, she released her debut extended play, I Don't Wanna Grow Up; featuring the singles "I Can't Stop Drinking About You" and "I'm Gonna Show You Crazy". In October 2016, "I Got You" was released as the lead single from her extended play All Your Fault: Pt. 1. In August 2017, her third extended play All Your Fault: Pt. 2 was released, which spawned the country pop crossover hit single "Meant to Be", featuring American country duo Florida Georgia Line. Early Life and Career Bebe Rexha was born on August 30, 1989, in Brooklyn, New York, to Albanian parents. Her father, Flamur Rexha, an Albanian born in Debar when it was Yugoslavian, emigrated to the US at the age of 21, and her mother, Bukurije Rexha, was born in the US. Her family had roots in Gostivar (Debar and Gostivar are both part of modern-day Republic of Macedonia.) In the Albanian language, Bleta means "bee"; derived from this, Rexha gave herself the nickname "Bebe" as part of her stage name. Bleta and her family moved to Staten Island, New York, when she was six. Bleta Rexha is an Albanian-American. At her elementary school, Rexha played trumpet for over nine years. She taught herself to play guitar and piano. Rexha attended Tottenville High School on Staten Island,12 where she took part in a variety of musicals. She also joined the choir, while still in high school. After joining the choir, she discovered that her voice was a coloratura soprano. As a teenager, Rexha submitted a song to be performed at the National Academy of Recording Arts & Sciences' annual "Grammy Day" event. Rexha earned the "Best Teen Songwriter" award, beating around 700 other entrants. As a result, she signed a contract with the talent scout Samantha Cox, who encouraged Rexha to enroll into songwriting classes in New York City. Career 2010–16: Career Beginnings & ''I Don't Wanna Grow Up'' In 2010, Rexha met Fall Out Boy's bassist Pete Wentz with whom she began working at a recording studio in New York City. She would eventually become a member and a lead vocalist of Wentz's new experimental project of a band, called Black Cards. The band played a variety of live shows and released several singles and remixes. However, in January 2012, Wentz announced that Rexha left the band to pursue other endeavors. In 2013, Rexha signed with Warner Bros. Records as a solo artist. Rexha had begun writing several songs, including Selena Gomez' "Like a Champion" and Nikki Williams' "Glowing". Her most prominent songwriting effort of 2013 was Eminem and Rihanna's song "The Monster", which was released as Eminem's fourth single from Eminem's album The Marshall Mathers LP 2. The song went on to top the charts for the US Billboard Hot 100 and Billboard's Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs. That same year, Rexha also wrote and was featured on Cash Cash's single "Take Me Home". On March 21, 2014, Rexha released her debut single, "I Can't Stop Drinking About You". The song peaked at number 22 on Billboard's Top Heatseekers chart. The music video was released on August 12, 2014. The video was inspired by imagery from films such as Girl, Interrupted and Melancholia. In November 2014, Rexha was featured on rapper Pitbull's song "This Is Not a Drill". and in September 2014, she was picked as Elvis Duran's Artist of the Month and was featured on NBC's Today show hosted by Kathy Lee Giffordand Hoda Kotb, where she performed live her single "I Can't Stop Drinking About You". In December 2014, Rexha released two more singles, "I'm Gonna Show You Crazy" and "Gone". On May 12, 2015, she released her debut EP, titled I Don't Wanna Grow Up through Warner Bros. Records. She also co-wrote and was featured on David Guetta's single "Hey Mama", alongside Nicki Minaj and Afrojack. The song peaked at number 8 on the Billboard Hot 100 and received 1.1 million downloads as of June 2015. The song did not originally credit Rexha, despite the fact that she sings the chorus and is featured on background vocals. In June 2015, she was eventually given a credit for her work. In October 2015, Rexha co-wrote and was featured on G-Eazy's "Me, Myself & I". The song peaked at number 7 on the Billboard Hot 100 at number one on the Billboard Pop Songs. The song was originally titled "I Don't Need Anything" and was intended as a song for Rexha herself. Instead, she brought the song idea to G-Eazy and was featured during the chorus. Rexha met Nicki Minaj's manager, Gee Roberson, and asked if Minaj would contribute to a new song. In March 2016, Rexha released her single, called "No Broken Hearts" featuring Nicki Minaj. In April 2016, the music video was released and was directed by Dave Meyer. The video accumulated over 220 million views on YouTube. On July 29, 2016, Rexha and Dutch DJ and record producer Martin Garrix released their single, "In the Name of Love". It has since peaked at number 24 on US Billboard Hot 100, at number 4 on US Hot Dance/Electronic Songsand entered the top 10 charts in several countries, including the United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, Italy and New Zealand. The music video was released on August 23, 2016 on Martin Garrix's YouTube channel. On November 6, 2016, Rexha hosted the 2016's MTV Europe Music Awards, taking place in Rotterdam, Netherlands and performed multiple songs throughout the night, such as her single, "I Got You". 2017–present: All Your Fault On October 28, 2016, Rexha released "I Got You", originally intended for the All Your Fault album. The lead single peaked at number 17 on US Billboard Pop Songs and at number 43 on US Billboard Hot 100.The music video was released on January 6, 2017 and reached over 50 million views in 4 weeks, and accumulated 200 million views on YouTube. Direction changed from a full studio album to a multi EP project, making "I Got You" the first and only single from All Your Fault: Pt. 1, released on February 17, 2017. The EP peaked at number 51 on the Billboard 200. In March 2017, Rexha began her first solo headlining tour, promoting the EP across North America and Europe, named the All Your Fault Tour, with a total of 29 dates, in Dallas. In May 2017, Bebe Rexha: The Ride aired on MTV. The show is a documentary which explores the moments which changed Rexha's life and journey to stardom. "The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)" featuring Lil Wayne was released as the first single from All Your Fault: Pt. 2 on May 19, 2017. On June 12, Rexha performed the song at the Ubisoft E3 press conference, before announcing Just Dance 2018 on which the song appears.The second EP as part of the project was released on August 11, 2017. In support of the EP and Marc. E Bassy's debut album, Rexha embarked on her second headlining tour across the United States, the Bebe & Bassy Tour with American singer and songwriter Marc E. Bassy in October 2017. On October 23, 2017, "Meant to Be" featuring Florida Georgia Line was released as the second single from the EP, with a music video premiering on the same day. On July 11, 2017, Rexha sang the National Anthem for the 2017 Major League Baseball All-Star Game at Marlins Park in Miami, Florida. On July 21, 2017, Rexha was featured on former One Direction member Louis Tomlinson's first solo single "Back to You" as a featured artist along with Digital Farm Animals, who produced the track. The song peaked at number 40 on Billboard Hot 100. In November 2017, Rexha announced she was working on a new project, titled Expectations, set to be released in 2018. Discography Main article: Bebe Rexha Discography Studio albums * Expectations (2018) Extended plays * I Don't Wanna Grow Up (2015) * All Your Fault: Pt. 1 (2017) * All Your Fault: Pt. 2 (2017) External links http://www.beberexha.com/ https://www.instagram.com/beberexha/ https://www.twitter.com/BEBEREXHA https://www.facebook.com/BebeRexhaMusic https://soundcloud.com/beberexha https://www.youtube.com/c/beberexha https://smarturl.it/BebeSpotify https://snapchat.com/add/beberexha Category:People Category:Females Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:Warner Bros. Records Category:Iggy Azalea and Bebe Rexha